Junto a él
by Catching Feelings
Summary: La historia de un romance que duró siglos. El sufrimiento de un vampiro que ha perdido lo más importante para él mismo. Agobiada por la soledad intenta suicidio, no obstante, no funciona. Desea morir, hasta que, por unos segundos, él llega y le avisa que se encuentra bien; "No fue tu culpa" Llega a pronunciar. Siempre se amarán, a pesar de la muerte de por medio entre ambos.


Junto a él

"_Yo sé que muy pronto estaré junto a él"_

Lágrimas de dolor caían, arrepentimiento, tristeza, culpabilidad; muchas emociones pasaban por su cabeza. Golpeó, gritó, sabía que no volvería, y todo sería por su culpa...

Finalmente la lluvia llegó, acompañada de relámpagos. El cielo brilló mientras llorada, mostró por un segundo el rostro de una joven con los ojos hinchados, rojos. Era un día muy triste, él había muerto y ya no volvería jamás.

...La locura la poseyó completamente: caos, desastres, sangre, fueron las consecuencias de aquél instante. Las casas ardían, los niños lloraban... pero ella, ella era la que más sufría.

"_Cómo quisiera estar junto a él"_

Habían pasado años, décadas, siglos... ya ni se acordaba cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde aquel momento. Sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, seguía amándolo, pero no era la misma persona de hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Había cambiado.

Visitaba su tumba todos los días, de noche seguía llorando en soledad. Dolía, mucho. Sentía que en cualquier momento olvidaría su existencia, todos esos sentimientos que tenía por él, las cosas lindas que pasaron, no quería hacerlo, no quería olvidarse de que existió.

Apenas recordaba su aspecto, su personalidad, su existencia. Su partida le había causado un shock emocional difícil de superar. Ella estaba consciente de que algún día aquel momento llegaría, pero de igual forma dolía.

_Ella quería descansar a su lado, pero le sería imposible._ Ya no quedaba nada de él, sólo sus recuerdos.

"_Sé que tú me esperarás. Alcanzaremos juntos la eternidad"_

Ella ya lo era, no podía morir. Vivía en las sombras, sobrevivía gracias a un líquido, llamado "sangre". No podían coexistir, pero lo intentaron. Y hasta cierto punto funcionó, luego de un tiempo todo se manchó de rojo.

Intentó destruir todo rastro de amor que él tenía. Quiso aniquilar aquella raza que nunca debió existir: Vampiros. Pero eran muchos, miles contra una sola mujer. Era imposible, pero lo quería hacer por él... porque, lo amaba.

"_Sus ojos oscuros, su tibia piel, fueron los únicos recuerdos que quedaron"_

Intentó suicidio, miles de veces, pero no funcionó. Pastillas, medicamentos, droga, alcohol, nada funcionaba. Se rindió, y esperó a que animales acabaran con ella.

Aún conservaba aquella vieja casa de madera que él le había hecho, el último regalo que le brindó. Una última lágrima soltó, recordando los viejos tiempos. Dirigió su vista hacia arriba, donde por pequeños huecos se observaba el bello cielo azul, deslumbrante como desde el inicio de la humanidad.

Recostó su cuerpo en el viejo piso, quien rechilló dando a entender su antigüedad_, _cerró sus ojos esmeralda y dejó que su pensamientos la transportasen a otro mundo.

Se sentía avergonzada, hacía mucho tiempo atrás asesinó a mucha gente inocente, consumida por sus emociones. Fue un gran cambio, la población de aquel país bajó considerablemente, todo por su inmadurez; pero en aquél momento se sentía muy triste.

"_En medio del dolor que sentía, una triste voz resonó en la casa"_

Abrió sus ojos y sin poder creerlo buscó por toda la casa, era imposible que él estuviese allí. Llegó a la salida, y ahí estaba él. Sus recuerdos volvieron a ella, absolutamente todas las cosas que hicieron juntos regresaron a su memoria.

Quiero decirte que... he alcanzado la paz. No es necesario que te preocupes más por mí, estoy bien... desde hace mucho tiempo –Su voz, seguía exactamente igual a como la recordaba, el único detalle que distinguió es que ahora sonaba triste...

¿¡Cómo estarás bien, si yo te asesiné!?, ¡dime Sasuke!, ¿¡cómo podrías estar bien!? –Las lágrimas caían, pequeños sollozos aparecían. Había sido muy fuerte volver a verlo luego de tantos siglos...

Lo estoy, no fue tu culpa –Sonrió tristemente– Yo te di mi permiso, quédate tranquila... Sabía que moriría –Observó el suelo por breves instantes, y luego posó una mano sobre su cabellera– Lo lamento, sé que por mi culpa has estado muy triste durante mucho tiempo.

Negó con su cabeza, y tomó su mano delicadamente – No, estoy bien... –Sonrió. Luego de tanto tiempo lo hizo.

Me alegro entonces, sigue así. Sonríe mucho, enamórate de alguien más. Se te fue concedida la vida eterna, sé feliz... –

"_Algún día estaremos juntos nuevamente, mientras tanto disfruta..."_

¡No lo podré hacer! ¡Tú eras mi felicidad, Sasuke! –Desesperación era lo que sentía.

Sí podrás, lo sé, Sakura... –La sonrisa seguía plasmada a su rostro– Debo irme ya... –Susurró al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse– Te amo Sakura, sé feliz. Olvídame, rehace tu vida con otro –Y por última vez la besó, demostrando por última vez sus sentimientos hacia aquella mujer.

Desapareció sin dejar rastro.

"_Porque yo te amo, y odio verte triste"_

Lo haré... Sasuke –Sonrió tristemente– Hasta que la eternidad nos alcance juntos, y esté junto a ti. Te amé, te amo y siempre te amaré... –Solo le tocaba esperar, hasta que llegase ese día junto a él.

Finalmente la triste historia de aquella vampiro había llegado a su fin. Comenzaría de nuevo, pero jamás lo olvidaría, y cuando muera –Dentro de mucho tiempo más, quizás–, volvería a su lado. Y terminaría en un _"Felices para siempre"._


End file.
